Inner Kitty
by FallenAngel92
Summary: Tenten has always wanted to summon an animal; the creatures were known to be loyal and helpful in battles. So she approached Tsunade and voiced her suggestion on the subject. “Take Neji Hyuuga with you.”
1. New Ninja Garb

**Inner Kitty**

Tsunade stared at the bun haired kunoichi for several torture filled moments.

"Let me get this right." said Tsunade. Her tone did not sound displeased. "You want to learn to summon an animal?"

Tenten nodded. "I know the basics of summoning, but summoning an animal is a different subject entirely."

Tsunade folded her hands and rested her chin of them. "Correct. It takes time and skill. But why now? You've been summoning ever since you were a genin."

Tenten thought for a moment. "Summoned animals are extremely loyal and helpful during a mission. If anything, it will help out tremendously."

Tsunade said nothing, as if she was debating in her head. Finally she spoke. "Is this really what you want, Tenten? Are you willing to work for it?"

Tenten didn't hesitate. "Yes, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade nodded. "Fine. You will go to the Stone Village and seek out Yasumi, she is an old friend of mine. She'll teach you what you need to know." Tenten nodded, she was so excited she could barley stand it. "Tenten?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes?"

"Gai and Rock Lee are away on a mission, take Neji Hyuuga with you. He could learn something." Tenten nodded, her spirit somewhat less bright. "Here are your passports, leave tonight."

Tenten took the sheets of paper and bowed. "Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded and waved dismissively at Tenten.

--

"Can I talk to Neji?" asked Tenten.

The pre-teenage Hyuuga girl glared at her. "What for?" she demanded.

Tenten glared back. "None of your business girl." she spat.

"Why you!" hissed the girl.

"Hanabi." said a familiar voice. "Let her in." Hanabi glared at Tenten one last time and stepped out of the way.

Tenten smiled. "Thanks." The girl slammed the door and stomped off to somewhere. "Already PMS-ing..." murmured Tenten. Neji sat on a mat in the living room, eating a bowl of rice. "Hey Neji!" Tenten sat across from him.

Neji inclined his head. "Hello Tenten, how have you been?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Always the gentlemen, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes causing Tenten to giggle. "We got a mission."

Neji nodded. "How long?"

"We leave tonight; I don't know how long we'll be gone."

"The purpose?"

"I'm going to see a Yasumi-person about summoning; I don't know why she wants you to go. I don't need an escort."

"You can already summon."

"Animals, Neji, animals."

"Hn." Neji thought about this. "Destination?"

"Stone Village."

Neji stood and left the room. He came back moments later. "Would you like to see my room?" he asked.

Tenten had been in the Hyuuga household before, but never in Neji's room. Tenten nodded.

--

"Neji."

Neji ignored his team mate and began packing.

"Neji." Tenten flopped on his bed. "I'm going to go blind here. Too much white. Ever heard of color?"

Neji still ignored her.

"Fine." hissed Tenten. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment.

--

Neji zipped his pack and turned to inform his teammate that he was ready. "Tenten…"

Neji rolled his eyes; Tenten had fallen asleep on his bed. Now he'd have to wake her. He leaned over her sleeping form and gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake up. He tried again. Nothing. "Tenten." He said a bit forcefully.

"Kiba-kun, do touch me there." Murmured Tenten.

Neji jerked back. Kiba? That loud dog boy on Hinata's team? Why was she dreaming about Kiba touching her?

Tenten smiled, still sleeping. "I didn't know your nose could smell that."

Neji glared at the bun haired female. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her roughly. Her eyes snapped open and she shot straight up, causing her and Neji to bump heads, hard.

Tenten rubbed her head and moaned. "What happened?"

Neji glared at her again. "You fell asleep on my bed."

Tenten flushed. "Oh I'm so sorry," she said. "All this excitement is exhausting."

Neji motioned toward the door. "If we leave now, we'll be there by daylight."

Tenten jumped off the bed and massaged her shoulders. "Wow," she groaned. "Your bed is amazing! We're gonna have to have a sleepover!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at her comment. Tenten blushed. "With Lee, of course!"

Neji ignored her and left the room, she cursed and followed him.

--

"You stay in here and I'll be right back, okay?"

Neji nodded and Tenten bounded off to god knows where. Her living room held a simple couch, love seat, television, and piles of scrolls and books. An empty sake bottle lay on the floor. He didn't know his team mate drank. She'd never mentioned liking the bitter alcohol.

She came back in the room and apologized for the mess. "I'm just so busy." She explained. He nodded; missions had been multiplying in these last few months. Then he caught sight of her appearance.

Tenten traded the loose, red and white outfit for an extremely form fitting cheongsam. The Cheongsam was sky blue with a red dragon embroidered in the fabric. It stopped mid-thigh, sleeveless, a mandarin collar and had two slits starting at the hips. The dress clung to her like a second skin. It covered her, but left empty promises to any male who dared look. Tenten had bandages covering her naked thighs and heeled sandals. She looked like a… woman.

Tenten grinned at him, knowing that he saw her new dress. She twirled once and smiled at him. "How do I look?" she asked.

Neji cleared his throat. He wasn't good with questions like that. Hinata had once asked him the same question when she tried on new clothes. Needless to say, she ran out of the room crying. He'd only been honest.

Tenten didn't like the silence forming after her question. "I wanted to try something new," she explained. "See what kind of reaction I'd get."

Neji knew what kind of reaction she'd get, and he didn't like it one bit.

**TBC...**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**So here's chapter two, enjoy.**

**Inner Kitty**

* * *

The trip to Stone Country was awkward and rough. Ever since Tenten had changed into her more flexible feminine outfit, Neji hadn't so much as looked at her or talked to her since sundown. The rough part was due to the terrain leading to the Stone Country. Mountains and thick growth. Not to mention the heat. It was almost _unbearable_. She was extremly glad she'd thought ahead and changed into her thinner, cooler outfit.

But Tenten was extremely pleased when they reached Stone Country and located a nice little hotel where they could stay.

Tenten unpacked her backpack, stacked her weapons and laid her large scroll against the wall. She was changing into her pajamas when a knock sounded at her door.

"Just a second!"

Tenten slipped her top over her head, unlocked her door and opened it, expecting to see her team mate.

"Kiba?!" yelled Tenten. Kiba grinned at her and side stepped, revealing a blushing Hinata. "Hinata!" Tenten smiled and invited the two in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tenten, her and Hinata faced each other on her bed while Kiba leaned against the wall.

"Ano..." replied Hinata. "We saw you and Neji-nii-san enter this hotel. We thought we'd pay you a visit before we return home."

"You were on a mission?"

"Yea." answered Kiba. "You should've seen Hinata! When that woman slapped her in the face, she went Hyuuga style on that girl!"

Hinata blushed. "Kiba-kun!" she scolded.

Kiba grinned. "There was rumor that a woman from the islands was selling young girls to old perverts. Turns out it was a man posing as a woman, and he'd been ridiculed because he was a faggot. He decided to get revenge on the young female population."

"That's wrong..." agreed Tenten. "Do you stop her, I mean him?"

"Yes," elaborated Hinata. "He jumped off a cliff with his lover."

Tenten thought for a moment, "Then you slapped you?"

"His sister."

"What happened to her?"

"Her brother...slit her throat..." quietly whispered Hinata. "We were too late."

Kiba patted his team mate on the back. "There was nothing we could do, Hinata-chan," He reassured Hinata. Kiba turned to Tenten. "Is Neji here?"

Tenten nodded. "In the room across the hall."

Kiba walked to the door, he turned back and winked at Hinata. "Be back later." The door closed with a click.

Hinata glared at the bed with teary eyes.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" wearily asked Tenten. The girl looked like she could blow any minute.

"It's not fair!" yelled Hinata. Tenten jerked back at the outburst. The bed began to spot with Hinata's fallen tears. "He has no right to do this to me!"

Tenten was lost now. "Who? And do what? What are you talking about Hinata?" demanded Tenten. She grabbed Hinata's shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Kiba-kun!" sobbed Hinata. "He-he kissed me!"

Tenten frowned. "Did he force himself on you?... Hinata tell me now!" commanded Tenten. Rape was a serious subject. She could see it now. Poor, shy Hinata would beg for her team mate to stop, but she could not stop him.

"...no," whispered Hinata.

Tenten let her go and sat back. "Then what's the matter? It was just a kiss." As soon as I slipped past her lips, Tenten regretted saying it. Kissing meant a lot to some girls. To innocent and naive girls like Hinata, it probably meant everything.

"You know how I admire Naruto-kun." began Hinata, tears still slipping down her cheeks. "And I think Naruto was finally beginning to notice me. But when Kiba-kun kissed me, I realized I really like him. How can you like two people at once?"

Tenten had no idea what to tell the young girl. No one had shown any romantic interest in her, not that she'd been looking. She was just too busy to worry over guys. "You have to like one more than the other." lamely replied Tenten.

"I don't know which one though." reasoned Hinata.

"Maybe if Naruto kissed you, you'd know then?" asked Tenten.

Hinata's face instantly reddened. "K-kiss Naruto-kun..?" she stammered quietly.

Tenten nodded. "Aren't you supposed to know who you love when you kiss them?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you'd have better luck with Sakura or Ino." suggested Tenten. "I'm not any good with this subject."

Hinata shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I think Sakura likes Naruto-kun." quietly replied Hinata.

"That's news to me." said Tenten. "I thought she still loved Sasuke Uchiha."

"I think she doesn't know it yet."

"See there?" pointed out Tenten. "She's in the same boat as you."

"I can't." repeated Hinata. "Sakura could get mad at me or Ino would tell her."

"That is a good point."

Hinata nodded. A knock on the door startled them. Hinata volunteered to get it. Neji came in holding Kiba by the neck collar. Kiba was knocked out cold.

"What happened?" asked Tenten.

Neji dropped him. Hinata checked for a pulse and made sure he was okay. She noticed the bruise on the back of his neck. Hinata glanced at Tenten.

"Why?" demanded Tenten.

Neji shrugged and left the room. Hinata laid her team mates head in her lap. Tenten went into the bathroom and got a cup of water. She threw it on Kiba's face. He sputtered, coughed, cracked open an eye, and asked what happened.

"That's what we're wanting to know." snapped Tenten. "Did you two get in a fight?"

Kiba looked away. "Nothing happened." He stood. "Let's get going, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and stood with him. She looked at Tenten. "Goodbye." she said. Tenten nodded. "I'll see you when you get back?" she asked.

Tenten knew that the girl wanted to continue their interrupted conversation. Tenten also knew she'd be no help to the girl, but what could it hurt? Asking romantic advice from a girl who'd never had a relationship.

"Yea." replied Tenten. "See you later, Hinata...Kiba."

"See ya." And they were gone.

Neji stood across the hall, leaning on the doorway, he was glaring at her with a blank face.

"What did he say to make you knock him out?" Tenten asked again.

Neji narrowed his eyes and moved to shut the door. Tenten grabbed the kunai she'd always kept hidden on her body and threw it at the door. It wedged itself so he couldn't shut it. Tenten walked across the hall and pushed open his door. He sat on his bed with his eyes closed.

Tenten flopped on the bed in front of him. "What's the matter with you?" asked Tenten. "You know you can tell me anything." He opened his eyes and stared at her. "What are friends for anyway? Would you rather have a heart to heart with Lee and Gai?" Tenten could've laughed when his eye twitched. She knew she had him now. "What's been bothering you?"

When he still refused to answer, Tenten lost it.

"Hiyah!" yelled Tenten as she lunged for her team mate. He rolled off the bed and glared at her.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" he demanded.

Tenten rolled onto her back. "You talked." Neji composed himself and folded his hands inside his sleeves. Tenten rolled her eyes. "This again?" She jumped off the bed and smirked at the white eyed male. She lunged for him again, he side stepped, but Tenten had thought that far ahead. She twisted her body and grabbed him around the waist. They fell to the floor in a heap of arms and legs.

Neji grunted when Tenten sat on his chest. She pulled another kunai out of god knows where and licked it. A sudden image of Anko smiling in a creepy way, licking her kunai, entered Neji's mind. He mentally shuddered. "Talk." commanded Tenten. Neji narrowed his eyes. Like hell he was gonna let some woman boss him around. Tenten frowned. "Talk..." she said again. "Or I'll cut your hair."

It was Neji's turn to frown.

Tenten waited for a few moments in silence. She reached down to get a loose lock of hair and found herself flat on her back. She glared at the smirking face of her team mate. Neji had her legs immobile and her wrists pinned beneath his hand over her head. With his other hand, he slipped his hand up her shirt. Tenten gasped and struggled harder. He ran his fingers over her stomach lightly, tickling her.

Tenten giggled loudly. "Get off me!" Neji shook his head. Tenten shrieked and wiggled beneath him even harder. "I'm" -gasp- "gonna" -gasp- "pee" -gasp- "on" -gasp- "myself!" she cried.

Neji removed his hand and leaned in close to her face. Tenten stopped breathing. Her mind screamed a warning to her, but his eyes entranced her.

The feeling of cool metal on her neck snapped her from oblivion. She glared at Neji. He'd gotten her kunai.

"It's nothing so stop asking..." whispered Neji. "Or I'll shred your clothes."

Tenten paled and nodded slowly. He stood an offered her a hand. Tenten stood and dusted off her pajama pants. She glared at Neji and slammed the door on her way out.

Neji banged his head against the wall. _Why, why, why_ did he just _tickle_ his team mate?

* * *

I'm trying my hardest not to make Neji OOC, but I'm having a hard time. I sit and stare at my computer thinking, What would Neji say?

Review, my loves!

Angel=)


	3. Asshole

Chapter Three up! Finally! I'm on a roll tonight! =)

**Inner Kitty  
Chapter Three  
Asshole**

Tenten woke the following morning in a great mood. Today was the day she was going to meet her instructor! After she took her shower and put her cheongsam back on, Tenten walked across the hall and beat loudly on Neji's door. "Oi Neji!" she yelled. "Up yet?" Neji opened the door, smelling like fresh soap. His hair was damp but he was fully dressed. Tenten grinned at his towering frame.

"Ready to go?" asked Tenten, her excitement written all over her face.

Neji nodded. "Do you know where to find this man?"

"Sort of..." sheepishly replied Tenten.

Neji raised a chocolate colored eye brow. "Sort of?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You come in my room while I gear up, I'll explain everything then, okay?"

Neji nodded and disappeared inside his room for a moment. He returned with his pack threw over one shoulder.

--

Tenten began wrapping bandages and compact carriers around her thighs. "Tsunade-sama told me Yasumi was located at the center of this village, she used to own a dojo but she retired a couple years ago. The problem is, I have no idea where the center of the village is."

Neji nodded. "We'll ask the residents of this village."

"Okay." agreed Tenten, she strapped her large scroll onto her back. "Let's go then."

--

"I can tell you where Yasumi-sensei's Dojo is." purred a young looking waitress.

Neji turned around and analyzed the owner of the voice. He'd just been asking the bartender at the local pub when this woman tapped on his shoulder. She had waist long blonde hair that hung in thick spiral curls and large dark green eyes, her uniform was too short and too tight, and she smelled of sickly sweet perfume.

Neji resisted the urge to tell this promiscuous girl to bark up another tree, instead he urged her on. "Thank you," he said politely. "You've saved me a lot of time."

Tenten entered the pub, intent on rubbing her victory in Neji's face. She'd located the dojo a short while after they'd split up, but she stopped dead when she saw a waitress rub her team mates arm.

The only thing Tenten felt was hot, white fury. It scorned her senses like a flame. That _girl_ looked like a mix between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. She probably had Sakura's stubborn attitude and Ino's slutty demeanor.

Even before she realized what she was doing, Tenten was walking toward her white-eyed teammate and the waitress.

"I'll tell you..." murmured the blonde. "If you give me something first."

Neji glanced toward her as Tenten stepped up to them. "Oi Neji! No need to ask this _little girl_." Tenten emphasized the 'little girl' part and grinned at the waitress. "I already know."

The waitress glared at her. "Me and the gentleman here were trying to have a conversation, _ma'am_. Hurry home before you hurt yourself."

Tenten narrowed her eyes. This little slut was calling her old!

Neji watched the two females glare lightening bolts at each other. He decided to let this go on a little longer before he stopped them.

Tenten stepped up to the blonde and was glad for her five-nine height. "Listen to me, girl." snapped Tenten. Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "We don't have time to play games with you, kid. Only reason he's talking to you is because he believes you have valuable information, but now, you don't, so get lost... before I make you." Tenten opened to her mouth to continue harassing the girl but Neji laid a hand on her shoulder. Tenten looked at him and stormed out of the pub. Neji began to follow her.

"Neji, is it?" called the waitress. "I'm Saya. I'll be seeing you."

Neji looked at the woman with a blank face, her empty words meant nothing to him.

--

Tenten made her way to the Dojo by jumping the roof tops.

"_Oh god_," she whispered. "_I **like** Neji_."

She had been _jealous _of that girl back there. She had wanted to be the one touching him.

Tenten thought hard. When had this happened? Why hadn't she noticed it sooner? _What was wrong with her? _Neji Hyuuga could not love anyone. He was incapable of returning such a strong feeling, especially after the death of his father. His polite coldness kept any romantic feeling at bay around him. He was never rude, but the innuendo of his conversations always reminded her who he was and his goal in life. And that goal didn't include romance, or her for that matter.

"Tenten."

Said kunoichi didn't even glance at her companion.

It hadn't taken Neji long to find her. He knew her chakra signature anywhere. What was her problem? Had he upset her when he interfered in her quarrel with the waitress?

He jumped ahead of her and halted, stopping her. She glared at the ground.

Neji scowled. "I don't know what just happened, but you need to get over it." Tenten smiled sadistically. _He wants me to get over him._ Neji frowned at her smile. "Do you think this man will want to train some one so distracted?" he bit. Tenten gasped at his tone.

Tenten looked him in the eye, remembering all the times he'd acted this way. She glared. "I'm not distracted!" she hissed. "But next time you decide you flirt with a whore, do it on your own time! We have a mission to complete, and I'm going to complete it, _with or with you_!"

Neji stared at his team mate. How dare she talk to him like that! She should know him better than anyone else. He would never forget the objection of the mission to flirt with some Jane Doe. Neji grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. She ripped away from him and rubbed her head.

"I-I..." Tenten began quietly. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just tired or something. Let's pretend this never happened, okay?"

Neji doubted she was tired, he sensed something more emotional behind all this. He hoped she would want a 'heart to heart' as she said to him one time. The embarrassment would kill his masculinity.

"Never happened," agreed Neji. "Do you want to meet Yasumi or wait another day to clear your thoughts?"

Tenten could've blushed, but she knew he was only being polite. _Asshole._

"I'm fine!" insisted Tenten. She grinned at him, feeling slightly better. Maybe this method would work. Instead of referring to him as her crush, she'd call -inside her head of course- him vulgar names. It did make her feel better.

_Asshole_

_Prick_

_Bastard_

Asshole sounded more appropriate than the rest_. Asshole it is then! _Tenten began running toward her original destination.

--

"I'm so nervous!" whispered Tenten, Neji and her stood at the door of the Dojo.

Neji patted her shoulder and smiled at her. "You have nothing to worry about." her assured her.

_Asshole. Asshole. Asshole. Asshole. Asshole. Asshole._

_This is helping! Whenever he touches me or compliments me, I'll chant asshole in my head. I feel so clever!_

Neji became weary of her grinning face. It was like he didn't know a private joke

Tenten knocked on the door, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

An old lady with black hair in a long braid answered the door. "Whadaya want?" she demanded.

Tenten stepped back at the rudeness of this old broad. _She must be the maid. _Tenten smiled. "I'm here to see Yasumi-sama. Is she home?"

The old woman glared at her. "What for?"

"I would like to learn to summon animals under her."

"No." The maid slammed the door in her face.

Tenten flushed. _Enough is enough! _Before Neji could stop the kunoichi, she'd ripped open the door and followed the woman to a large matted area.

"I demand to see her, lady!" yelled Tenten. She reached back to get a kunai and found herself flat on her back with her own kunai at her throat. The old woman glared at her.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded again.

A couple seconds ticked by in silence. "You're Yasumi!?" exclaimed Tenten in disbelief.

"I wouldn't own this Dojo if I didn't, now would I, girl?" snapped Yasumi. She released Tenten and allowed her to stand.

Tenten gawked. "I just imagined someone...more...younger..."

Neji sighed.

* * *

You know what? Tenten finds herself flat on her back alot. :)

Okay, in your review, please tell me if you would like a lemon, a little lime or nothing at all.

**A**_n_**g**_e_**l**=)


End file.
